Assembly line systems are known in which the object being assembled (e.g. a motor vehicle) is carried on an automated guided vehicle through a number of work stations on a shop floor, so that operations can be carried out on the article being assembled at the respective work stations. Guidance systems such as rails and/or buried guide wires control the path followed by the automated guided vehicle as it moves between the work stations.